


Trio

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Pius Thicknesse Lives, Threesome - M/M/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Percy loves Kingsley and Pius.  Kingsley and Pius love Percy.  Percy fears that he will have to say goodbye to one of them, but could there be another happier solution?





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

**AN: This story is a submission for the Percy Weasley Competition. It is most compliant with DH but AU regarding Percy Weasley, Pius Thicknesse, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley is the Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse works in the Ministry Archives, and Percy Weasley is Kingsley’s undersecretary. It takes place a year after the Final Battle. The prompt for this story was to use “self-pitying” in a story (it is here, just not very obvious). This story has a warning for a threesome relationship.**

“How in Merlin’s name do you expect me to choose between the two of you?”

Percy’s incredulous question echoed in the silent sparseness of his flat as he looked at the two men sitting at his small dining table, their untouched drinks before them. Percy had known, of course, that this meeting was coming. Dating two men at the same time simply could not be maintained for long. He had never imagined that he of all people would be in such a position, but now that he was, he found that he was loathe to give either man up.

“It would seem, Percy, that you are going to have to,” Pius Thicknesse said stoically, ever the reserved pureblood. 

“And what if I don’t want to?” Percy asked. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt answered. “I don’t think you have a choice.” He was a pureblood as well but of a foreign bloodline whose traditions were much more demonstrative than the British variant.

“Don’t I?” Percy smiled, but there was bitterness in his expression. “If there is one thing that I can say of myself it is that all my choices have been my own. They were not all the right ones. Most of them, perhaps, were not. But they were mine, and I am not about to let you take from me my right to choose.” He shook his head fondly at them both, affection and exasperation clear in his blue eyes. 

Pius sighed, twisting the family ring on his finger. “Touché, Percy. I yield that point because I know far too well what it is like to have one’s free will yanked away.” Pius’s dark eyes were haunted, and Percy immediately reached out and gently squeezed Pius’s hands. The elder man did not smile, but his tension eased slightly.

Now it was Kingsley’s turn to sigh. The look in his eyes was abashed…and very slightly envious.

“The two of you went through hell together. How am I to compete with that kind of bond?”

Percy’s reply came with an edge of sarcasm. “Self-pitying does not suit you, Kingsley, and the last time I checked this was not a competition with me as a prize to be won.” His voice softened, and he rested a hand on Kingsley’s broad shoulder. “But you and I have endured a different kind of hell together, straightening out the mess that the Death Eaters made of the Ministry.”

“Agreed,” Kingsley nodded. “But that still does not answer the original question. Which one of us is it going to be?”

Percy turned away abruptly. For several minutes, an oppressive silence held the three of them in thrall and Percy tried to make a choice and Pius and Kingsley resisted the urge to comfort him.

But when he finally turned back to face them, his response was not what either of them had expected.

“I want both of you.”

The elder men were too stunned to manage a response to that.

Percy continued. “I will have both of you together permanently, or I will have neither of you.” Percy smiled in a way that was both sweet and sad. “I simply can’t imagine my life without either of you. Pius, you’re the dark on the light side of me. Kingsley, you’re the light on the dark side of me. I want both of you because you complete me.” He laughed softly. “You know, I never thought I would fall in love. Now, it seems that I have fallen in love with two men at the same time. But nothing in my life has ever felt more right.” 

He paused, fixing his serious blue gaze on each man in turn. “The two of you have one week to figure out if you can live with sharing me. I will expect your decision next Friday after work. For now, you will grant each other safe passage as you leave.”

Startled and stunned, Pius and Kingsley did just that, and Percy shut the door behind them.

The next week was tense as Percy studiously avoided both of them as much as he could, engaging in the minimum of work-related conversations as Kingsley went about the business of running the country and Pius continued his work in the Ministry Archives. Tensions between Kingsley and Pius were running particularly high and finally came to a head when the two men found themselves both attempting to locate the same document in the same forgotten storage room.

Pius was anything but a light wizard, and Kingsley fell back on his auror training. One wrong word set them both off, and a vicious argument quickly became a duel. They knew it was not for honor. It was the possession of one man, the man they’d both fallen for. 

Finally, the casting of duplicate spells sent them both crashing to the floor. Discarding wands, they leapt on each other, physical violence providing an outlet that magic could not. But their sweaty, undignified grappling of arms and legs caused something much more undignified…arousal.

Kingsley rolled onto his back, looking up uncertainly at the other man. There was curiosity in his eyes, and Kingsley was amazed to feel the same curiosity. Then he was reaching up to wrap his arms around Pius and pull him down, and they were kissing, hard and awkward and furious and wishing that Percy was there to watch…or even better, join them.

They didn’t emerge from the storage room for quite a while, and when they did, they knew exactly what they were going to tell Percy.

Percy was scarcely aware of anything as he returned to his flat after work on Friday evening. He was far too worried about his two lovers, far too anxious that he would have to say goodbye permanently to one or both of them that evening.

Percy was in for the surprise of his life.

His flat was dark as he entered. Before he could draw his wand to light it, a hand snatched his wand away from him, and another hand covered his mouth even as a strong arm slid around his waist, immobilizing him. He was half-carried, half-dragged into his bedroom and shoved onto his back on the bed. Candles flared to life, and Percy found himself staring at Pius and Kingsley. Both men wore nothing more than silk dressing gowns, blood red and concealing little. Percy swallowed hard.

“You said that you wanted our answer today, Percy,” Pius said. 

Percy managed to nod. “And what is your answer?”

“We are willing to share,” Kingsley said softly. “But there is one condition.”

Percy hardly dared to breathe. “And what is that condition?”

The two elder men exchanged heated glances. “The condition is that you don’t object to us sharing each other as well…or the three of us together.” Kingsley smirked at Percy’s wide eyes.

“You mean…?” Percy had never bargained on this. He’d only hoped to keep both men individually. But he would take this. Oh yes, he most definitely would.

“Yes, Percy. Together. The three of us. Permanently.” Pius smiled. “What do you say to that?”

“Yes, a thousand times yes!” Percy breathlessly responded. Without another thought, he reached for the fastenings of his robe. 

“Oh no, Percy,” Kingsley whispered, grabbing his hands and stilling them. 

“It’s our turn now,” Pius added as his long, slender fingers helped Kingsley make short work of Percy’s clothing. 

And then they let their robes fall, and Percy Weasley, for the first time in his life, got exactly what he wanted.


End file.
